Adventure
by writingdawn
Summary: Anubis House was brought to a museum for an educational trip, and Mara Jaffray and Jerome Clarke uncovers something... mysterious. One-shot! (Also a sneak-peek of a multi-chap I'm planning) Review? xx


**Hey guys! Most of the events in this onesie happened** a **few** hours ago when I was With my best friend, except, of course, for all those Roma**nce-y** fluff I added, so **don't get** any **ideas.** We had a performance in our church and we found this stair**case,** and we didn't know where it leads to, so he literally pulled me down there... So... HERE IT IS! (I know, some words are bold and some aren't... my tab is broken as well as my laptop... -.-)

* * *

"Settle down, everyone," Mr. Sweet clapped for attention. All the students in the van stopped their bustling and turned to Mr Sweet. "Please, we are about to leave. Before we all get all excited," he turned to Fabian and smiled, " Do not leave the museum, stay with your chosen partner, and please," he smiled again, "Have fun and take your time to learn everything you can."

Joy and Fabian were seated behind Mr Sweet and Victor. They were blabbering about what to do first when they get there. Joy was glad Fabian took her as a partner. Not just because she wanted to spend time with her best friend, but because she actually had feelings for him.

Patricia and Eddie were seated near the adults as well, as Mr Sweet wanted to watch Eddie. He chuckled at the couple. Eddie tried putting his arm around Patricia, but she just jerked away from him.

Alfie and Willow were the noisiest pair, no doubt. They kept laughing and giggling at a comedy show they were watching on Alfie's phone.

KT was paired with another guy from another house. But they got along easily, and found multiple common interests.

Mara and Jerome was seated far back, and everyone simply ignored them, which Jerome preferred. His arm was relaxed around her waist, while Mara was leaning on his chest reading a book. He simply read with her, glancing at his favorite parts. He used his other hand to stroke her knuckles, not aware that it sent tingles through Mara's arm. Eventually, Mara fell asleep, her book falling on Jerome's lap. Jerome wrapped his arms around her, supporting her. He pulled her head to his chest and patted her back comfortingly. Soon they reached the museum, and Jerome shook Mara's arm slightly to wake her. She tensed in is arms, and he whispered, "We're here, Jaffray," She nodded and slung her bag around her shoulder.

* * *

"And here, we have an unknown ancient artifact that the museum found in Eguypt. Until now, the scientists are still researching about the artifact." The woman gestured the the awkward looking wooden piece to her left, and Mara nodded in awe.

"Heard that, Jer-" Mara turned to see that the blonde disappeared. She looked at the crowd of students behind her cautiously before running down the empty hall. "Jerome?" she called quietly, and Jerome was found standing on some stairs,

"Jerome, why did you-"

"Come with me, Jaffray," he nodded, smiling wickedly.

"Jerome, are you serious?" she scoffed, attempting to pull him out of the stairs leading to the dark basement.

"I'm not going if you're not going. But come on, Jaffray, I wanna beat Alfie in having all those adventures," he whined, running a hand through his hair.

Mara licked her lips, looking around her. All she saw was a janitor who simply ignored them both. She looked back at Jerome who was looking at her with pleading eyes. A smile broke into her lips and she ran down the stairs with him.

"I never knew you'd come with me," he chuckled.

"But I did," she smiled, as she took her phone and used it as a light to brighten up the dark hallway. Then she looked at him. "Don't you dare play one of your pranks on me here," she demanded, holding his hand tightly.

"Oh, I won't," he smiled assuringly, pulling her closer to him She kept her arm tight around Jerome as they walked in the darkness.

"Jerome, let's go back," Mara turned Jerome around and tried to pull him, but of course, Jerome was stronger than she thought. Jerome chuckled, spinning Mara around a few times, as if dancing, before stopping and walking towards the darkness again.

"We might get lost," she stated presently, not leaving Jerome's side.

"Yes, but I know the way back to the house," he smiled. "And the van won't leave without us, Jaffray." Mara sighed then nodded.

"It's 2:19 PM. Can. please leave by 3:00?"

"I'm not making promises, beansybop," he smirked playfully.

"Jerome, I do trust you, even with my life-" Jerome smiled at this, "but be practical, They could be looking for us," she frowned.

"Fine. We'll leave when they're looking for us." He rolled his eyes.

"Thank you," she sighed.

* * *

"Hey, neat," he grinned, picking an artifact up from a pile. Mara observed cautiously.

"What is it?" She scrunched her nose, brushing away some dust.

"Why, it's an amulet," his eyes brightened up.

"It's pretty, Jerome!" She breathed. Jerome smiled. He wiped the amulet clean with his handkerchief and brushed the rest of the dirt away. The amulet was, of course, ancient egyptian. It shone, well, it seemed to shine even without reflecting light.

Jerome smiled. "It's in the clutter section," he observed. His smile dropped into a serious frown.

"Why would they do that?" Mara frowned as well.

"I don't know, but museums usually throw away what's in this section after 3 months (I just made that up, lol),"

"Oh, why would they throw away such a seemingly valuable item?" she sighed.

"If no one wants it, I guess we could keep it," Jerome turned to Mara.

"It's stealing, Jerome, and stealing i-"

"Is wrong, I get it. But no one wants it. Practically, no one even owns it." Mara sighed. Jerome always won these kinds of small. arguments.

"Okay, but-" Mara gasped. Jerome had clasped the amulet around her neck, making her shudder.

"It's yours, dear," He rested his chin on her shoulder, kissing her neck. "I love you."

Mara laughed. She tried glaring, but she couldn't - especially when Jerome was being all sweet.

"We should get back," Mara reminded. "And don't tell anyone - even Alfie - that we went here,"

"Of course, Jaffray," Jerome smiled. "Your secret's safe with me,"

...

They went back up to the main hall of the museum to find their friends all in line. They seemed to be waiting for them.

"Oh, finally!" Patricia cried. "What have you two been doing?"

"Miss Jaffray, Clarke, I will deal with you two later," Victor informed them, leading the line to the van outside.

...

A/N Oookay... that was a weird ending, but I have an explanation! I was planning to do a multi-chap... but would you guys read it?

Yeah, the scene where Mara found Jerome is the one that happened... SOOOO

Please... review? :)

Take care you guys! I mean seriously, many of my classmates have been catching colds and all. Including me. Be careful, stay safe!

xx


End file.
